It's All Real?
by AvengerFrost
Summary: Samantha was just an ordinary 15 year old girl...Well as normal as any fan girl and fan fiction writer can be. But soon my life is turned upside down when I somehow ends up in the world of Doctor Who! my life will never be the same again. the question is will he help me get home? Who can have a normal life when you have a friend who is alien and travels through Time and Space.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?

 **A/N: So hey everyone here is my new story and it's Doctor Who! By the way this is not related to any of my other stories a completely new story that will have a squeal I promise.**

 **Sam's POV**

 **Location: My House**

I woke up that Saturday morning it was summer vacation which is what I was really happy about. I looked at my clock it was 11:00 in the afternoon. Well I should have expected that I was up to 2:00 watching Sherlock and Doctor Who last night. My best friend Caroline had showed me those shows and I was hooked they were really good she showed me many others as well. I looked out the window it was a sunny day…perfect day to go to the park! I got up and got dressed and grabbed my favorite dark green jacket and went to the kitchen and asked my Mom "Hey Mom, is it okay if I go to the park for the day?" she said "Sure honey, just keep your phone on and near you." I said "Yes thanks Mom!" she laughed I ran back to my room and grabbed a smallish back pack had had that had patterns almost like a puzzle in blue and green. I packed my journal, Sketchbook, pencils, my MCU movie prelude comics, House keys, and the latest book I was reading which was The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. I clipped my phone to my belt loop and grabbed my ear buds and went to the door and said " Bye Mom!" she said "Bye sweetie also your father and I are going on a date soon and won't be back until 11:00 tonight." I said "Alright I should definitely be home before you get back love you bye." And I went out to door and plugged in my earbuds and listened to Pitch Perfect music from the first and second movie. The park is only a few blocks from my home so a decent walk. But something in the air just didn't feel right it felt off I just couldn't put my finger on why though?

 **Sam's POV**

 **Location: The Park**

I finally reached the Park but surprisingly for such a nice day not many people were here. Just a few kids playing on the playground, their parents watching them, and a few of the elderly power walking. I walked a little deeper into the park and sat under a huge oak tree and pulled out my journal and began to write my new Avengers story down when I suddenly saw a crack in the ground and a strange light came from it? I looked around no one in sight I put my journal back in my bag and my bag back on my back and going against better judgement I touched the crack to light from it raced up my arm I freaked and jumped back but soon the world around me became dizzy and I black out….I began to wake up I felt the grass on my fingertips I looked around and realized something is way off I said "Well Samantha you're not in Virginia anymore."

 **The Doctor's POV**

Rose had been missing her mother lately and she wanted to stay with her for a while for which I could not blame her. So not having much of anything else to do I decided to go to the park. I had gotten out my Sonic Screwdriver and suddenly I was getting readings of energy from the Void I followed through the park all the way to a fifteen year old girl who was yards away from me. Well this situation just got even more complicated.

 **Sam's POV**

I was freaking out where was I!? That's when I saw yards away from me a man he had short brown hair, and a long brown trench coat, a blue suit, red tie, and bright red sneakers." That's when it hit me that was the tenth Doctor! I also know very well that he is dangerous and I needed to get out of here where here is? That's when he started to walk over here oh crap think Sam think!

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Excuse me miss you look lost need some help?" she said "No thank you sir I'm fine." And she began to walk away. I know now that she is American but if she was a tourist wouldn't she be with her parents? Something wasn't adding up. I followed her and asked "What's a girl your age doing around here alone anyway?" she said "I can take care of myself thank you." I said "Alright, what's your name?" she rolled her eyes I was clearly annoying her she said "Samantha Dixon."

 **Sam's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid Sam you told the mad man with a box your real name! I asked trying to play along here "Alright I told you my name what's yours?" he smiled and said "I'm the Doctor." I was not going to say it not going to…"Doctor Who?" he laughed crap dang it I fell for it! I said "Well anyway I need to go bye." And I ran he shouted behind me "HEY!" but I didn't listen I kept running I dodged into alleys to trip him up and lose him. I eventually came upon a Café which was also a bookstore. I only had one slight problem I have American money not Pounds oh well I just went to the books and was looking through the shelves when I found a book that interested me and I took it out and on the other side was the Doctor! He said "Hello again Samantha." I dropped the book what the hell how did he find me!? If only Caroline were here she would know what to do better than I did. He asked "Why did you run?" I said "Because you're a stranger." He said "Well yeah you've got a point there. But I'm not going to hurt you." Ha like I've never heard that one before number one rule The Doctor always lies. He said "I know a place we can talk." I said without thinking "Oh what your TARDIS?!" he narrowed his eyes I realized I probably just made my matters a whole lot worst then they were before. He said fairly threatening "How do you know about that?" I said "That is an excellent question…But one I'm not inclined to answer!" and I bolted out a side door into an alley I needed to get out of here and figure out what the hell is going on but then someone grabbed me from behind I said "Let go!" it was the Doctor he said "Samantha, calm down I'm not going to hurt you!" I kept struggling to get free I didn't ask for this stuff to happen to me.

 **The Doctor's POV**

"Samantha, I only want to help please stop struggling!" she wouldn't listen she kept trying to break free I had no choice but to enter her mind and command her to sleep she collapsed and I carried her to the TARDIS. But how did she know about the TARDIS already? And what else does she know was the real question at hand right now because she could be in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What a Girl to Do?

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm back so earlier last week I learned a hard lesson never ever watch the Blink episode of Doctor Who in the dark it's a very, very, very bad idea. I had nightmares those Weeping Angels are freaking creepy!**

 **Mintygirl44: I actually have not seen The End of Time….So sad I know….So yeah but I do know what happens I just haven't seen it so I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry. By the way love your story My Professor!**

 **Sam's POV**

I began to wake up I opened my eyes and saw my room maybe what had happened was just all a dream yeah that's what it was just a silly dream. I got out of the bed and I walked to my door and opened it and it wasn't my hallway it was one in the TARDIS! It wasn't a dream after all this was really happening! I heard the Doctor say "Oh good you're awake follow me." I slowly followed behind him to the console room what am I going to do!? I could cause a paradox if I'm not careful! He stopped and leaned against the railing and said "Alright you knew about the TARDIS so you obviously knew who I was anyway what I want to know is how?" we both kind of stood there in an awkward silence he said "Well..." I tried not to laugh at that for so many reasons. I said "If I told you. You wouldn't believe me." He smiled and said "Try me." I said "Okay….I know who you are because of a TV show." He said "You're insane." I said "Hey you wanted to know and that's the truth! Trust me I'm not a good liar." He said "Hmm who usually travels with me currently?" I said "Rose Tyler." He said "How many times have I regenerated?" I said "Ten!" he asked "What do I usually like to say a lot?" I said "Allons-y." he was weirding me out now I said "Are you just going to keep asking random questions because eventually you'll cause a paradox." He said "I was not!" I said "You so were!" he said "Why do you have energy from the void?" I said "That I have no clue whatsoever. One minute I'm in my local park then the next thing you know I'm not and I don't even remember how I got here." He nodded his head and started just walking around a bit he was thinking. I need to find out how too because I would like to go home to my family and friends. I asked "Is there any way you can get me home?" he said "Well…Your from another dimension pretty much a different universe there is a slight chance but also there is a chance I can't get you home at all." I didn't want to hear that anything but that. I said "I need to find a way home I have a life there and friends and family that I care about what…What am I going to do?" he said "I'm sorry Samantha I'm so, so sorry." I sat down and I cried I may never see my family again or my home, old life, and friends. He walked over and sat down and hugged me to comfort me and he said "I'm truly sorry Samantha if there was any way for me to help you get home I'd do it." I said while sobbing "I know." We sat there for a while until he said "So out of curiosity what actor plays me?" I laughed and said "David Tennant. Also that's all I am saying on the subject of your TV show." He said "What!? But you didn't even say what the show is called!" I said "I know and you're not going to know." He mumbled "I really don't like not knowing." I was shocked that is very close to what his eleventh regeneration said at one point…also Sherlock well that's beside the point. I said "Get use to not knowing somethings Doctor." He glared I said "What? It's true!" he laughed and said "You know I think we can become good friends Samantha." I said "Perhaps you are right Doctor."

 **The Doctor's POV**

I must say she's an interesting girl almost as quirky and weird as I am which is saying something. But I'll have to keep an eye on her I don't want her getting hurt. For all I know she could be in some serious amount of danger. So I'll just do my best to keep her safe and out of trouble but where ever I go bad things tend to happen and I won't let her die because of me.

 **A/N: Yeah I know short it basically is supposed to be a kind of filler chapter before a big adventure. Any way Allons-y everyone and see you next time!**

 **Also I own nothing just Samantha (Who is based off of me and my name is my own) If I said I own Doctor Who then I'd probably be running from Daleks screaming "DOCTOR!" and Moffat would just have Sherlock.**

 **-WHOVIANS UNITE!-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Girl in the Fireplace Part One

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and I'm so happy this one is one of my many favorite Tenth Doctor episodes hope you all like it enjoy! Yeah I know that episode wasn't two parts I just don't want to stay up all night writing this episode.**

 **Sam's POV**

I had met Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith a few days ago. Rose is really nice and so is Mickey they feel sorry for the situation that I'm in about me possibly never being able to get home. Rose had said to me "Keep your chin up if's there's a way The Doctor will find one. I'm positive he'll find a way for you to get home Samantha." Well that's Rose Tyler for you always kind and caring. We had just arrived in a space station the Doctor walked out first followed by Rose, Mickey, and I. Mickey said "It's a space ship I'm in a space ship on my first go." Rose said "It's kind of abandoned anyone on board?" The Doctor said "Nah nothing here, Well nothing dangerous, well not that dangerous. You know what just quick scan. In case there is something dangerous." I thought he does say "Well" a lot. Rose asked "What's the date how far did we go?" The Doctor said "About 3000 thousand years in to your future give or take." He flipped a switch lights and controls came on and the roof opened with a groan. "Fifty first century, Dagmar Cluster you're a long way from home Mickey two and half galaxies." I looked up it was actually space it was beautiful and amazing. Rose said "Mickey, Samantha, meet the universe." She had a wide grin on her face. Mickey was still staring in aww I saw The Doctor look around at the jumbled controls he said "Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Got a ton of repair work going on." He looked to the monitor and said "Now that's odd." I walked over and looked as well he said "Look at that all the warp engines are going full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe. But we're not moving so where's all that power going?" I knew exactly where it was going and this was definitely going to an interesting day for me. The Doctor asked "Can you smell that?" Rose said "Yeah, someone's cooking." Mickey said "Sunday roast definitely." I said "It does smell like cooking." He nodded and we walked around until we saw the fireplace The Doctor crouched down and I looked as well as a little girl that knew very well from the show appeared she said "Monsieur and Mademoiselle, what are you doing in my fireplace?" dialogue change that might not end well… The Doctor said "Oh, it's just a routine…Fire check this is my assistant." Yeah this won't end well….He said "Can you tell me what year it is?" she smiled and said "Of course I can! Seventeen hundred and twenty seven." The Time Lord said "Right. Lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of your fire. Night, Night!" she offered her fare well and we all stood up Mickey asked "You said this was the fifty-first century." I asked "Does this spaceship look like it comes from the seventeen hundreds?" The Doctor said "She's right; this ship is generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole." I looked at the broken clock on the fireplace I kept thinking about those ticking robots. The Doctor was scrutinizing the fireplace as well he said "Gotcha!" and flicked the lever to revolve the fireplace and I was stuck with him now. Rose cried out "Doctor!" in surprise. We arrived on the other side of the fireplace. The Doctor walked over to the window and pulled the curtain back and it was snowing outside I must say it was beautiful out there. We had startled young Reinette as she sat up in shock at our presence. The Doctor immediately went to calm her down he said "It's okay; don't scream it's me it's the fireplace man and my assistant look." He got out his Sonic and lit the candle by her bed. He said "We were talking just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace." She looked at me and back at him saying "Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months!" he said "Really?" he scratched his ear. I thought things are going to get a little scary soon. He said "Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in." his eyes finally landed on the clock on the mantle he said "Okay, that's scary." Reinette asked "You're scared of a broken clock?" Ha you think he's scared I'm scared out my bloody wits! He said "Just a bit scared yeah. Just a little tiny bit, because you see if this clock's broken…and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" we all heard the faint ticking sound my heart was raising even though my brain knew what was going to happen. I slowly approached Reinette I knew that thing was under her bed I felt sorry for her she must have been so scared I thought _what if it was Lily my niece Amanda's daughter she was my new older sister?_ The Doctor didn't stop me from going to comfort Reinette as he said "Because, you see that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big…Six feet…I'd say the size of a man." Reinette asked as I reached the bed "What is it?" The Doctor was trying to narrow down the source of the sound I sat up on the bed not dangling my legs over the edge he said "Now, let's think: If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone. He slowly approached the bed looking at the black underneath I said "It's alright you'll be okay." The Doctor got down to the floor and brought out his Sonic I heard the sound. Reinette and I jumped at the sound of clattering I felt a presence behind us it was the robot I dare not look at it the Doctor got up and he said "Reinette, don't turn around." I didn't need to be told anything I was scared out of my wits! He said "Hold still let me look?" he began to look inside her head he said "You've been scanning her brain! What you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a little girl's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" Reinette said "I don't understand." She looked me and said "It wants me?" she turned to the monster I finally looked at it yep just as scary as all the other times I've watched this episode. She said "You want me?" the robot ticked and whirred and said in a very creepy familiar voice "Not yet, you are incomplete." The Doctor said "Incomplete? What's that mean incomplete?" the Doctor stood and raised his Sonic threateningly at the robot and said "You can answer her you can answer me! What do you mean, incomplete?" that provoked the robot it walked around the bed it raised its arm and the cutting tool flicked out Reinette cried out "Monsieur, be careful!" The Doctor said "Just a nightmare, Reinette. Don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." The robot slashed at him but he out maneuvered the robot and he had that ridiculous grin on his face as he said "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you monster." He gave the robot a cocky grin he dodged another attack and the robots blade became embedded in the mantel piece. He said "Samantha?" I came over after comforting Reinette one last time. I came to the fireplace and The Doctor was between me and the robot. Reinette asked "What do monsters have nightmares about?" he said "ME!" and laughed and grinned like a maniac I rolled my eyes and smiled he really is a mad man with a box. He had activated the switch as the fireplace moved Rose said "Doctor!" at his sudden appearance. I got away from the clockwork robot The Doctor quickly grabbed a tube from the nearby metal rack and fired the contents over the robot. Mickey said "Excellent Ice gun." I said before the Doctor could "Fire extinguisher." The Doctor gave me a glance and Rose asked "Where did that thing come from?" the Doctor said "Here." He took out his Sonic as he was about to scan the thing Mickey asked "So why's it dressed like that?" he looked at me and said "Where did you two go?" The Doctor said "Field trip to France we had. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." He removed the mask and we saw the clockwork inside the glass like head it was weird to see I admit way different on the TV then right in front of you and being real instead of not existing. The Doctor said "Oh you are beautiful!" he put on his glasses and said "No really you are your gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork I love it I got chills! Listen seriously I mean this from the heart and by the way count thoses. It would be a crime it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me." As he got his Sonic out. The robot whirred and turned its head and teleported away to our surprise well not mine I knew it was going to do that. "Short range teleport can't have gone far could still be on the ship." He approached the fireplace I went with him Rose said "What is it?" The Doctor pointed at them and said "Don't go looking for it!" She asked "Where are you two going?" he said "Back in a sec." and he turned the switch and we were on our way back to France. Of course I knew they wouldn't listen to him oh boy this was going to be fun.

 **A/N: The rest of the episode will be in part two sorry folks I am tired but I am enjoying writing this story. Please review those are always nice they really make my day!**

 **-WHOVIANS UNITE-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Girl in the Fire Place Part 2

 **A/N: I'm sorry I'm so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long it's just well I was working backstage in the school musical plus my hand was injured so no typing also in preparing for the musical there was hell week. But I'm back now and I'm going to do my best to finish this story which is why I'm going to update a long chapter today to make up for my time being gone. Also in between actual episodes there will be a random kind of fun chapter. Anyway enough of my rambling enjoy this rest of the story! Sorry I didn't update again sooner Caroline and I were talking on the phone the day I started this and we got carried away and I never finished so technically if it weren't for that this would have been done last Saturday. Also great news I got a new Doctor Who book The Dangerous Book of Monsters! Any way on with the show!**

 **Sam's POV**

The Doctor and I were now heading back to France. I knew Rose and Mickey won't listen to him about not going after that clockwork robot. It was bright and sunny in the room where we were almost no more than few minutes ago. The Doctor said "Reinette are you okay?" no one was in the room at the moment besides us. He walked up to the harp and played a few strings that's when I noticed some one walk in the room it was a young woman. I knew this still the same little girl who had been sitting on her bed scared the Doctor just didn't know it was Reinette yet. She cleared her throat and the Doctor turned around and said "Oh, Hello um I was looking for Reinette. This is still her room isn't it? I've been away not sure how long." Someone called out "Reinette are you ready to go?" the young woman said "Go to the carriage mother I will join you there." The Doctor now understood this was Reinette. She said "It is customary I think to have imaginary friends when only during ones childhood. You're both to be congratulated on your persistence." The Doctor said in shock "Reinette, well goodness how you've grown." And she walked toward us and said "And you both have appeared to not have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you both." The Doctor said "Right…Yes um sorry um, um Listen it was nice to catch up but we better be off eh. Don't want you mother finding you with a strange man and girl do we?" Reinette looked at us both and said "Strange? How can either of you be a stranger to me? I've known you both since I was seven years old." The Doctor said "Yeah I suppose you have Ha we came the quick route." Reinette touched my hand and then brushed her hand on the Doctor's face and said "You both seem to be flesh and blood but at any rate this is absurd. Reason tells me you both cannot be real." The Doctor said "Oh your never one to listen to reason." A servant called out for Reinette "Mademoiselle your mother grows impatient." Reinette called out to the servant "A moment!" she turned back to us and said "So many questions so little time." She gave me hug and then kissed the Doctor right against the fire place. The servant said "Mademoiselle Poisson!" she then ran out of the room I looked at the Doctor and almost laughed he was in complete shock. The servant who must have been calling her the entire time came into the room to find her only find us. The Doctor was finally contemplating who Reinette really was he said "Poisson? Reinette Poisson? No, no, no, no, no way! Reinette Poisson! Later Madame Etoile, later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, Uncrowned Queen of France!" He had already run up to the servant saying this I was sure the man had no idea what the Doctor was talking about he came back grabbed my hand we were headed to the fire place he let go and started walking around a lot more just freaking out "Actress, artists, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener." He was laughing but the servant asked us "Who the hell are you two!?" The and I were on the fire place the Doctor said "I'm the Doctor, and I just snogged Madame De Pompadour!" I said "I'm just his friend along for the ride." He hit the lever and we were heading back to the ship he was laughing I said "I think that man had no idea what you were talking about." The Doctor laughed and said "Probably not!" The Doctor and I got back and he said "Rose? Mickey? Ugh every time, every time it's rule one don't wander off I tell them I do rule one there could be anything on this ship!" I was following after him I said "You do tell them but they never listen." We rounded a corner and we stopped I had almost forgot about the horse! The Doctor said "Did you know about that?" pointing to the horse. I shrugged and said "Nope sorry." He rolled his eyes and went back to finding Rose and Mickey.

 **Rose's POV**

Mickey had run on ahead of me but I was catching up. When I found him an eye ball was looking right him as it had extended out. Mickey said "Look at this. That's an eye in there. That's a real eye!" I could hear something beating down a small shaft I got down and touched the round nob and opened the shaft and Mickey and I looked inside and found something really awful. Mickey asked "What is that? What's that in the middle there it's wired in?" I said "It's a heart Mickey…. It's a human heart."

 **The Doctor's POV**

Samantha and I had walking around the ship trying to find Rose and Mickey who had wandered off. The horse on the other hand was set on following us. I called out "Rose!" no answer the horse continued to follow I turned around and said "Will you stop following me I'm not your mother. And neither is Sam." Samantha snickered she was finding this hilarious I approached these white wood doors and opened them and said "So this is where you came from eh horsey?" Samantha and I walked out into a very large courtyard near a small wall. Reinette and one of her friends were laughing and walking around. We heard her say "Oh Catherine you are too wicked!" Reinette turned around and the Samantha and I ducked down behind the larger of the blocked columns to avoid being seen. Catherine her friend said "Speaking of wicked. I heard that Madam Chantelle is ill and close to death." We both popped back from the columns Reinette said "Yes, I am devastated." The smiled and Catherine said "Oh indeed you are so infrequently inconsolable. The King will there for be requiring a new mistress. You love the King of course?" Reinette said "He is the King and I love him with all my heart and I look forward to meeting him." Catherine laughed some and Reinette turned around Samantha and I ducked down again. Catherine asked "Is something wrong my dear?" we popped our heads up and looked Reinette said "Not wrong no." Catherine said as they walked away "Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions." Reinette said "Every woman in Paris shares that same ambition." And they continued to walk away.

 **Mean While back on the ship…**

 **Rose's POV**

Mickey said "Maybe it wasn't a real heart?" I said "Of course it was a real heart." We walked around the same hall way again that we were in earlier. Mickey asked "Is this stuff normal for you every average day?" I said "Life with the Doctor, Mickey no more average days." We walked up to a glass door and saw a beautiful room inside. Mickey said "It's France again we can see France! I said "I think we're looking through a mirror." Men began to walk into the room but they couldn't see us. Mickey said "Blimey look at this guy who does he think he is?" The Doctor and Samantha had found us Samantha said "King of France." Mickey looked at her and the Doctor I asked the Doctor "Well here's trouble what've you been up to?" The Doctor said "Oh this and that we became the imaginary friends of a future French Aristocrat, Picked a fight with a clock work man, oh and met a horse." The horse had been following them by the looks of it. Mickey asked "What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Samantha said "Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a space ship get a little perspective." We all looked back at the mirror. The Doctor said "See these there all over the place. Every deck there is a gateway to history. But not just any old history…hers." he pointed to a woman who had walked into the room. He continued "Time window, deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth why?" I asked "Who is she?" The Doctor said "Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished woman who ever lived." I asked "So she's got plans on being the Queen then?" Samantha said "No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans on being his mistress." I said "Oh I get it…Camilla." I laughed The Doctor said "I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew-Tree Ball. In no time flat she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title Madame De Pompadour." I said "The Queen must have loved her." The Doctor said "Oh she did. They got on very well." Mickey said "The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Samantha said "France, different planet." That's when a clockwork robot showed up the Doctor acted fast and got the time window to open.

 **Sam's POV**

Just great another one of those scary clockwork robots! We all came into the room The Doctor said "Hello Reinette, hasn't time flown?" Reinette said "Fire place man!" I came in following Mickey and Rose. I said "Hello Reinette." She looked at me and said "Fire place girl!" oh great sounds so familiar to the title of this episode just great! The Doctor used the fire extinguisher to freeze the robot and threw it back to Mickey. Mickey caught it and asked "What's it doing?" The Doctor said "Switching back on melting the ice." Mickey asked "And then what?" The Doctor said "Then it kills everyone in the room." It reached out and tried to grab The Doctor but he back away he said "Focuses the mind doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself." The Robot didn't answer The Doctor looked at Reinette and asked "Order it to answer me." Reinette asked "Why should it listen to me?" The Doctor said "It don't know, but it did when you were a child." The Doctor whispered to her "Let's see if you still got it." Reinette looked at the robot and said "Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you." The robot lowered its arm and said "I am repair droid seven." The Doctor asked "What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage." The robot said "Ion Storm. 82% systems failure." The Doctor said "That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taking you so long?" The robot said "We did not have the parts." Mickey laughed and said "Always comes down to that doesn't it? The parts." The Doctor asked "What happened to the crew? Where are they?" the robot repeated "We did not have the parts." The Doctor said "There should have been 50 people on your ship. Where did they go?" the robot said it again "We did not have the parts." The Doctor was getting mad he said "50 people just don't disappear where…Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew." Mickey said "The crew?" Rose said "We found a camera with an eye in it and there was a heart wired into machinery." The Doctor said "It was just doing what it was programed to do. Repairing the ship anyway it can with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" Rose hesitated and said "Someone cooking." The Doctor said "Flesh plus heat…barbeque. But what are you doing _here_? You've opened up Time Windows that takes _colossal energy._ Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead, you come to eighteenth century France. Why?" The robot said "One more part is required." It turned its head to Reinette she was scared now I could see it in her eyes. The Doctor asked "Then why haven't you taken it yet?" The Robot said "She is incomplete." The Doctor shook his head and said "What? So, that's the plan, then? Just keep opening up more and more Time Windows? Scanning her brain checking to see if she's done yet?" Rose asked "Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?" The robot said "We are the same." Reinette looked incredulously at the robot and said "We are not the same. We are in no sense the same!" the robot repeated "We are the same." She said "get out of here! Get out of here this instant!" The Doctor and I said "Reinette, no." too late the robot teleported away it was gone. The Doctor said "It's back on the ship! Rose, take Mickey and Arthur! Get after it follow it don't approach it just watch what it does!" Rose asked "Arthur?" The Doctor said "Good name for a horse." Rose said "No, you're not keeping the horse!" The Doctor said "I let you keep Mickey! Now go, go, go!" The Doctor said "Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit." He put his hand on her temple and began to look inside her head. Reinette said "FirePlace Man….You are inside my mind." The Doctor said "Oh dear Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here." He continued to search her mind I was worried about Rose and Mickey though I hope we get to them in time. Reinette said "You are in my memories. You walk among them." The Doctor said "If there's anything you don't want me to see just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Ooh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to clo- ooh actually I see several." Reinette said "To walk among the memories of another living soul do you ever get used to this?" The Doctor said "I don't make a habit out of it." Reinette asked "How can you resists?" The Doctor said "What age are you?" Reinette said "So impertinent a question yet so early in the conversation. How promising." The Doctor said "No, Not my question, theirs. You're 23, and for some reason that means you're not old enough. Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect." Reinette said "Oh, such a lonely childhood." I knew immediately Reinette never had such a childhood it was Doctor on the other hand I knew who did have a childhood such as that. The Doctor said "It'll pass. Stay with me." Reinette said "Oh, Doctor. So lonely so very, very alone." The Doctor said "What do you mean alone? You've never been alone in your life." He opened his eyes and said "When did you start calling me "Doctor"?" Reinette said "Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. How can you bear it?" The Doctor stopped touching her head and backed away and asked "How did you do that?" Reinette said "A door, once opened, may be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor, my lonely Doctor. Dance with me." The Doctor said "I can't." Reinette said " _Dance_ with me." The Doctor said "This is the night you dance with the King." Reinette said Then first I shall make him jealous." The Doctor said "I _can't_." Reinette said "Doctor, Doctor who? It's more than just a secret isn't it?" the Doctor asked "What did you see?" Reinette said "There comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance." Reinette looked at me and approached and said "The girl so far from home just wanting to get back. Traveling with Doctor with the hope that he can help you. The Lost girl…Samantha." She finally knew my name she saw more than just The Doctor's lonely childhood she saw my problem. Reinette hugged me and grabbed mine and the Doctor's hand and we left the room.

 **Time Skip (That's funny to me because of the whole time travel thing XD)**

We were now heading back to the ship the Doctor I'd say was drunk. Well possibly but not for long or he was faking it you can never tell with him sometimes. He was making clattering sounds and slurring his singing. I admit I had a nice time with Reinette and now we are going to save Rose and Mickey. The Doctor sang "I could have danced all night and still have begged for more I could have spread my wings and done a thou- Have you met the French? My _God_! They know how to party!" I was hiding I didn't want to be anywhere near those robots well I could help it and in this case I can. I heard Rose say "Oh look at what the cat dragged in…The Oncoming Storm." The Doctor said "Oh, you sound just like your mother." I thought back to the time Nine got smacked in the face by Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother. I suppressed a laugh at that and what the Doctor said. Rose asked "What were you doing? Where have you been? And where is Samantha?!" The Doctor already knew but said "Well, among other things, I think I just invented The Banana Daiquiri a couple of centuries early. Do you know they've never even seen a banana before? Always take a banana to a party Rose. Bananas are good. Oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, Brilliant! It's you! You're my favorite you are! You are the best! Do want to know why? cause you're so _thick!_ You're so thick! You're Mister Thick Thickity Thick Face from ThickTown Thickannia….AND SO IS YOUR DAD! Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her Milometer. They want to know how old she is know why? Because this ship is 37 years old and they think when Reinette is 37 when she's "Complete" Then her brain will be compatible. Cause that's what you're missing innit, hm? Command circuit, your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason god knows why only the brain of Madame De Pompadour will do." I heard the robot say "The brain is compatible." The Doctor said "Compatible!? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." I looked out from where I was hiding he was no longer drunk and had dumped the contents of the glass onto the robot it stop moving. He said "Multigrid Anti-oil if it moves, it doesn't" he knocked something over and the robots all stop he unlocked Rose and Mickey from the tables and said "Alright you two that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." I came out of hiding and Rose said "Oh that's where you were." I said "Frankly, I don't really like these clockwork robots." I know Rose and Mickey could agree with me on that even The Doctor could agree. Mickey asked "Are they safe?" The Doctor said "Yeah safe and thick, way I like them. Okay all the Time Windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs? Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago I was using them as castanets." Rose asked "Why didn't they just open a Time Window to when she was 37?" The Doctor said "Amount of damage to these circuits, They'd do well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The Windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" A sound went off it was message I knew that for the other robots in the room. Rose asked "What's that?" The Doctor said "I don't know…Incoming message?" Mickey asked "From who?" The Doctor said "Report from the field. One of them must still be out there, with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows there's an override." The robot the Doctor poured the oil one came back up Rose gasped I backed away. The Doctor said "Well, that was a bit clever." All the other robots came back up and the Doctor said "All right. Many things about this are not good. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" the robot said "She is complete. It begins." They all teleported away Rose asked "What's happening?" I said "One of them must have found the right Time Window and it's time to send in the troops and this time they're bringing back her head." This was not good we have to help save Reinette! I went with Rose to talk to Reinette. Rose entered first Rose said "Madame De Pompadour? Please don't scream or anything. We haven't got a lot of time." I came in and said "We've come to warn you that they will be here in five years." Reinette said "Five years?" Rose said "Sometime after your 37th birthday. I um…I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random but they're coming. It's gonna happen. In way, for us it's already happening. I'm sorry it's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better." Reinette said "Then be exact and I will try to be attentive." I said "There isn't time." Reinette said "There are five years." I said "For you, we haven't even got five minutes." Reinette said "Then also be concise." Rose said "There's an um a-a vessel. A ship a sort of sky ship. And it's full of…well, you different bits of your life in different rooms all jumbled up. I told it's complicated. Sorry." Reinette said "There is a vessel in your world. Where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book. So that he may walk from one into the other. Without increase of age while I weary traveler, Must always take the slower path?" Rose said "he was right about you." Reinette asked "So in five years these creatures will return? What can be done?" Rose said "The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them. But you might be able to delay them a bit." Reinette asked "Until?" I said "Until, the Doctor can get there." Reinette asked "He's coming then?" Rose said "He promises." Reinette said "But he cannot…Make his promises in person?" Rose said "He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's got to be." Reinette said "It's the way it's always been. The monsters and The Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other." Rose said "Tell me about it. The thing is you weren't to supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you." Reinette said "Supposed to happen—what does that mean? It happened child and I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world full of demons for the sake of an angel." Reinette had a good point that's when we heard Mickey call out "Rose? Samantha? Rose! Samantha!" We ran to Mickey down the hall he said "The Time Window where she's 37. We found it right under our noses." Reinette had followed us and Mickey had the curtain bag oh boy! I said "No, you can't go in there. The Doctor will go mad!" Reinette looked at everything in shock she said "So this is his world?" We could hear the screaming from the time window Reinette asked in fear "What was that?" Mickey said "The Time Window the Doctor fixed an audio link." Reinette asked "Those screams is that my future?" Rose said "Yeah I'm sorry." Reinette said "Then I must take the slower path." Reinette's future self could be heard she said _"Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now you promised! The clock on the mantel is broken it is time."_ The Reinette in front of said pretty scared "That's my voice…" Mickey said "Rose, Sam, come on we go to go." Rose spoke to Mickey he ran down the hall Rose and I stayed Rose said to Reinette "Are you okay?" Reinette said "No, I'm very afraid. But we three know. Don't we Rose and Samantha? The Doctor is worth the monsters." She walked away back through the other time window curtain. Rose and I went back. Rose asked "Found it then?" The Doctor said "They knew I was coming they blocked it off." Rose asked "I don't get it how come they got in there?" The Doctor said "They teleported you saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked their short ranged teleports will do the trick." Rose said "We'll go in the TARDIS." The Doctor said "We can't use the TARDIS. We're part of events now." Mickey asked "Can't we just smash through?" The Doctor said "Hyperplex this side plate glass the other. We'd need a truck!" Mickey said "We don't have a truck." The Doctor yelled "I know we don't have a truck!" I said "We've got to try something!" The Doctor said "No, smash the glass smash the Time Window. There'd be no way back." We could hear Reinette calm her friends and the people in the ballroom she is a powerful woman of history that's for certain. The Doctor decided to use Arthur the horse for help and he rode the horse through the time window. Why I went with him I'll never figure that one out The Doctor and I got off the horse The Doctor said "Madame De Pompadour, you look younger every day." I said "Hello again Reinette." Reinette smiled at us both the King of France said "What the hell is going on?" Reinette said "Oh, this is my lover The King of France." The Doctor said "Yeah? Well I'm the Lord of Time." The Doctor got out his Sonic Screwdriver and approached the main clockwork bot near Reinette and said "And I'm here to fix the clock." He pulled the wig and mask off of the robot. Everyone gasped in surprise The Doctor said "Forget it, it's over." The robot had raised its cutting tool The Doctor continued and said "For you and for us." we looked at the smashed Time Window he said "Talk about seven years bad luck. Try 3,000." The robot tried to teleport back I said "The link with the ship is broken. No way back." The Doctor said "You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." The clockwork bot began to stop ticking as did all the others. The Doctor went to help Reinette up he asked "You alright?" she nodded and asked "What's happen to them?" I said "They've stopped. They have no purpose now." Later The Doctor and I were looking out a window up at the sky Reinette walked up and asked him "You know all of their names don't you? I saw that in your mind the name of every star." The Doctor said "What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything." Reinette said "Like "The Doctor"" The Doctor said "Like Madame De Pompadour." She laughs and says "I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have" The Doctor says "I think from time to time." Reinette says "In saving me. You both trapped yourselves here. Did you know that would happen?" The Doctor and I exchanged a look and I said "Mm pretty much." Reinette said "Yet still you came." The Doctor said "Yeah I did, didn't I? Catch me doing that again." Reinette said to him "There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?" The Doctor said "When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all links with the ship. There'll be a few more…broken mirrors and torn tapestries I'm afraid. Where ever there was a Time Window. I'll—I'll pay for any damage. That's a thought I'm going to need money. Always being a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?" She said "So, here you are…My lonely angel, stuck on the slow path with me. The Lost Girl stuck as well still in another world entirely." The Doctor said "Yep, slow path. Here's to the slow path." They did a cheers and Reinette said "It's a pity…I think I would've enjoyed the slow path." The Doctor said "Well I'm not going anywhere." I said "I'm not either." She said "Oh aren't you?" she said to him "Take my hand." They began to walk away I followed we went to her room and there stood a fire place Reinette said "It's not a copy. It's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail." The Doctor said "The Fire Place." He let go of her hand and started walking towards it. He said "The fire place from your bedroom. When did you do this?" she said "Many years ago… In the hope, that a door once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?" We were all by the fire place now he said "You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it. Which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But…The link is basically physical and it's still physically here." We both walked up and looked at it he continued "It might just mean…If we're lucky. If we're very, very, very, very, very lucky…AHA!" Reinette asked "What?" The Doctor got out his Sonic and said "Loose connection; need to get a man in. Wish us luck." We turned the fire place but Reinette said "No…" we had arrived at the ship. We got down and The Doctor said through the fire place "Madame De Pompadour? Still want to see those stars?" She said "More than anything." He said "Give me two minutes pack a bag." She asked "Am I going somewhere?" He said "Go to the window pick a star, any star." We all ran off. We found Rose and Mickey she hugged the Doctor and he asked "How long did you wait?" she said "Five and half hours." He said "Great! Always wait five and a half hours." Mickey asked "Where've you two been?" The Doctor said "Explain later. Into the TARDIS be with you in a sec." I stayed behind with Rose and Mickey I knew what was going to happen and I wouldn't like it.

 **The Doctor's POV**

I arrived back in Reinette's room and called out for her but she didn't answer. The room was dark it was night time outside. I walked out of the room down the hall and said "Reinette! Oh hello." The king said "You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by 6:00." He was staring out a window. I said "Ah." The king turned and looked at me and said "Good lord…She was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your face." He was surprised he walked over to a table and grabbed an envelope and said "She spoke of many times often wished you'd visit again. You know how woman are." He handed me the envelope. He walked back to the window and said "There she goes…Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only 43 when she died. Too young…too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard. What does she say?" I looked out the window as she was carried away. I put the letter in my coat and he said "Of course…quite right." I walked away and left him in morning. I went back to the fire place and back to the TARDIS. I figured Samantha knew about this but probably wanted to tell me but knew better then to speak of the future. I walked slowly into the TARDIS. Rose asked "Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame De Pompadour?" I said "We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. Probably got confused. The TARDIS can close down the Time Windows. Now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble." Rose asked "You alright?" I said "I'm always alright." I smiled and flipped a few switches. Mickey said "Come one Rose, I think it's time you showed me around the rest of this place." When they left I pulled out the letter and read it "My dear Doctor. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I'm nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside your head and know that all things are possible. Hurry, though, my love. My days grow shorter and I am very weak. Please promise me one thing help The Lost Girl find her way home she believes in you I see it in her eyes. Godspeed my Lonely Angel." I put the letter back in my coat and turned off the last time window the fire place. I started the TARDIS and we left the ship.

 **Sam's POV**

I wanted to tell him I really did but I knew better then to reveal the future. Reinette became my friend as I did hers I'd never lost a good friend before like Reinette. She may have been from history but she was none the less my friend. I knew deep in my heart I would never forget that Girl in the Fire Place. With the clockwork droids behind us I knew something way more scary was coming soon…..The Cyber Men!

 **A/N: Once again really sorry folks I haven't updated in like forever and by the way this chapter is literally ten pages on word and out of all the stories I've done this really is the longest chapter! Anyway hope you have a nice day or night or wherever you are and whatever time it is. You know what strike that it's now eleven pages on Word because of the last freaking author's note!**

 **-WHOVIANS UNITE!-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Great Banana and Apple Debate

 **A/N: Hello everyone and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! I've been waiting to do this chapter idea for a while now. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while just busy shopping for presents and then wrapping them honestly I'm a horrible wrapper it's just…BAD! Anyway hope you like this chapter I find it quite funny!**

 **Sam's POV**

I walked into the TARDIS console room I had grabbed a snack which was an apple. I sat down and every few minutes as I was eating I would catch the Doctor looking and then he'd immediately look away so he thought he would not get caught. I eventually said "Alright, you've been staring at me for the past five minutes what?" he said "What?" I said again "You have been staring what is the matter?" he said "Oh right well uh it's just apples are rubbish." I said "Oi they are not!" he said "No, no they are." Then we started to argue for a long time to the point I was seriously annoyed so I said to annoy him "Well then Bananas are rubbish!" he had a look of shock and said "OOOOHHH YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT EARTH GIRL!" I said "NOPE I WILL NOT THEY ARE RUBBISH!" he said "YOU'VE DONE IT KNOW!" I said "BITE ME ALIEN BOY!" he said "YOU HAVE BROUGHT ON THE ONCOMING STORM MISSY!" I said "WELL I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU LIKE THE DALEKS ARE!" we kept arguing so much we didn't even notice Rose and Mickey watching Rose said "Doctor? Samantha?" we didn't hear her she said again "Doctor!? Samantha!? We still didn't hear her so she said "DOCTOR AND SAMANTHA!" we looked at her and said "WHAT!?" at the same time we side glared at each other. Rose asked "What are you two arguing about!?" I said "He called apples rubbish!" as I pointed at him he pointed at me and said "Well she called Bananas rubbish!" I looked at him and said "Only because you annoyed me!" Rose said "ENOUGH!" we looked at an angry Rose Tyler and snickering Mickey Smith. Rose said "Why don't you both just apologize to each other and just go about your merry way?" I said and turned my back to the Doctor "I'm not apologizing to him!" The Doctor did the same and said "If you think I'll apologize to her for this you must think I'm mad!" Then Rose set the worst death glare at us both I've ever seen the Doctor said "Sorry Samantha won't happen again!" I said "I'm sorry too Doctor won't happen again either!" Rose was then satisfied and she and Mickey walked away. I stuck my tongue out at him he did the same to me and I sat down and he went back to the console. I said "Apples are better." He said "Bananas are better." Rose yelled from down the hall "KNOCK IT OFF THE BOTH OF YOU NOW!" we tensed at her scream and I went to my room to read one of my books. I realized soon it won't be much longer before I meet Cybermen for the first time. I realized The Doctor has been fighting those things sense his first regeneration. Those Cybermen just don't know when to quit do they?

 **A/N: The next chapter should be up by the 26** **th** **hopefully maybe I just don't quite know yet. Hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did! Yeah I know it's short**

 **-HAPPY WHOMAS!-**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rise of the Cybermen Part 1

 **A/N: Hello everyone I'm back sorry for the delay it's been really busy and I would have updated last night but had an English paper due at 11:59 although I turned it in way super early. I was too tired to type anything else last night….Plus Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was on and my mother wanted to watch Star Wars A New Hope. But I'm back and here is part one of today's adventure folks Allonsy!**

 **Sam's POV**

I just had a feeling today was the day that we would end up meeting Cybermen I woke up and got dressed and walked into the TARDIS console room. The Doctor was talking to Rose "Do you remember that weird munchkin lady with the eyes? Do you remember the way she looked at you? And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!" Rose laughed and said "I thought I was going to get frazzled!" The Doctor said "Yeah, one minute, she's standing there, and the next—Rawr! Rawr!" Mickey asked "Yeah, Where was that? Then what happened?" The Doctor said "Oh, It was on this, um…Uh, Uh, planet thing, asteroid. It's a long story you had to be there. Um what are you doing that for?" Mickey was at the console he said "Cause you told me to." The Doctor asked "When was that?" Mickey said "About half an hour ago." The Doctor said as I walked behind him and Rose "Um…You can let go now." Mickey asked "Well how long's it been since I could've stopped?" The Doctor said "ten minutes, twenty? Twenty nine." Mickey said "You just forgot me!" The Doctor said "No! no! no! I was just-I was-I was calibrating- I was just- I know exactly what I'm doing." Then the explosion happened the whole TARDIS just shakes! We all get up and hang on to the console. Rose asked "What just happened!?" The Doctor said "The time vortex it's gone." Mickey said "That's impossible!" The Doctor said "It's just gone!" The Doctor yelled "Brace yourself! We're gonna crash!" we crashed and the Doctor asked "Everyone alright? Rose? Samantha? Mickey?" Mickey said "I'm fine I'm okay sorry yeah." The Doctor stood up as did Rose, Mickey, and I. The Doctor looked the TARDIS console and said "She's dead. The TARDIS is dead." Rose asked "You can fix it?" The Doctor said "There's nothing to fix. She's perished." He clicked some buttons but nothing happened. He continued "The last TARDIS in the universe—extinct." Rose was still trying to have hope for The Doctor's sake she said "We can get help, yeah?" The Doctor asked her "Where from?" Rose said "Well we've landed. We've got to be somewhere." I said "Rose, we fell out of the vortex, through the void into nothingness. We're in some sort of no-place." The Doctor said "The Silent Realm….The Lost dimension." Mickey was at the door and said smugly "Otherwise known as London." We all walked out and Mickey said "London, England, Earth. Hold on. he jumped down grabbed a newspaper and said "First of February this year, Not exactly far-flung is it?" The Doctor said "So this is London?" Mickey said "Yep!" The Doctor said "Your city?" Mickey said "That's the one." The Doctor was still curious on the matter he said "Just as we left it?" Mickey said "Bang on." The Doctor and I looked up at the sky and I said "And does that include the Zeppelins?" Rose and Mickey turned around and looked up. Mickey said "What the hell?" Rose said "That's beautiful." Mickey said "Okay it's London with a big international Zeppelin festival." The Doctor said to them "This is not your world." Mickey said "But the date's the same…It's parallel, right? Am I right? Like parallel Earth. Where they got Zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right aren't I?" I said "Must be." Rose said "So parallel Earth where…" Mickey said "Oh come on! You've seen it in films! Like an alternative to our world. Where everything's the same but just a little bit different. Like, I don't know…traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected…" Rose was looking at advertisement for soda and said "Where he's still alive. A parallel world and my dad's still alive." The Doctor said as she began to walk up to it "Don't look at it Rose, don't even think about it. This is not your world!" Rose said "He's my dad and…" The advertisement spoke like a video and said " _Trust me on this_." Rose had already touched it and said "Oh that's weird." The video of sorts continued Rose said "But's he's real." The video said again " _Trust me on this_." Rose said "He's a success! He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health-food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it." The Doctor got in front of Rose and grabbed her shoulders and said "Rose, if you ever trusted me, then listen to me now. Stop looking at it! Your father's dead! He died when you were sixth months old. That is not your Pete. That is _A_ Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter, who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him, not ever." The video kept repeating " _Trust_ _me on this_." Rose stood there with a sad look on her face and looked the advertisement. The Doctor and I had walked back into the TARDIS. Mickey was comforting Rose when later he walked back in. The Doctor said "I told you to keep an eye on her!" Mickey said "She's fine." The Doctor said "She goes wandering off! Parallel world, It's like a Gingerbread house! All those temptations calling out." Mickey said "Oh, So it's just Rose then? Nothing out there to tempt me?" The Doctor said "Well, I don't know. I can't worry about everything. If I could just get this thing to…" he kicked it nothing happened though. Mickey asked "Did that help?" The Doctor said "Yes." Mickey asked "Did that hurt?" The Doctor sat down and said "Yes. Ow!" he held up his foot. I realized Rose by now might have wandered off. The Doctor was certainly frustrated with what has pasted can't blame him I'd be upset too because now possibly the only thing to get me home was dead.

 **Rose's POV**

I walked around near the water and sat down on a bench. I looked up at all the Zeppelins. One began to pass over and it had a giant C on it. My cell phone was beeping I unzipped my jacket and pulled it out of the pocket. I looked at what popped up something about a free trial period and the news came up the caster said "And it's good news for Great Britain. As John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mr. Lumic, The inventor, of high-content metal, has denied allegations of ill health." The man I assumed was Lumic come up he said "We are all flesh and blood. But the brain is what makes us human. And my mind is more creative than ever." The newscaster came back up and said "With shares in Cybus industries doubling in price, Mr. Lumic…" I looked back up at the Zeppelin it was interfering with the signal I couldn't hear the rest of the report. Then I heard "In other words the Torchwood institute has published a study claiming that…" I began to type something in and the volume decreased on my phone.

 **Sam's POV**

The Doctor, Mickey, and I were still in the TARDIS. The Doctor said "We're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws its power from the universe. But it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine." Mickey said "But…I've seen it in comics. People are hopping from one alternative world to the other. You see it's easy." The Doctor said "Not in the real world. Used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eyes on everything. You could pop between realties, home in time for tea. Then they died, and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed. The worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind." Mickey asked "Than how did we get here?" The Doctor rubbed his eyes and shook his head and said "I don't know. Accident? Should've been impossible. Now we're trapped." The Doctor looked at a small green spark of light that was on the ground and said "What's that?" I looked in the direction of his attention. Mickey looked around and asked "What?" The Doctor got up and said "That, there is that a reflection?" The three of us got up and investigated The Doctor said "It's a light. Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light. That's all we need. We've got power." We moved the metal grating and The Doctor said "Mickey and Samantha, we've got power! Ha!" The Doctor was so excited we have a chance to get out of here. The Doctor had jumped down and was removing pieces of tech and machinery and handing them up to Mickey and I. He said "It's alive!" Mickey asked "What is it?" The Doctor said "It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells. That no one ever bothers about its clinging to life. One little ounce of reality tucked away inside." Mickey asked "Enough to get us home?" The Doctor had reached it and said "Not yet. I need to charge it up." Mickey said "We can go outside and lash it up to the National grid." The Doctor said "Wrong sort of energy. It has to come from our universe." Mickey said 'But we don't have anything." The Doctor said There's me." Mickey looked at The Doctor confused and then The Doctor blew on that tiny piece of cell power. It began to glow brighter and The Doctor smiled so did I it was working! The Doctor said "I just gave away ten years of my life. Worth every second." He laughed some. Mickey asked "It's going out is that okay?" The Doctor said "It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop round, power back up, and be ready to take us home in, ooh, twenty four hours?" he kissed it and Mickey said "So, that gives us twenty four hours in a parallel world." The Doctor said "Shore leave. As long as we keep our heads down. Easy, no problem." Let's go and tell her." The Doctor, Mickey and I found Rose. The Doctor said "There you are! You all right? No applause. I fixed it. Twenty four hours, then we're flying back to reality." We sat down by Rose who didn't seem very happy she looked more upset than anything else. The Doctor saw she had her phone out and asked "What is it?" Rose said "my phone connected. There's this…Cybus Network. It finds your phone. It gave me internet access." The Doctor said "Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world." Rose hesitated some and said "I don't exist." I asked "What do you mean?" she said "There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, My dad and Jackie…he still married Mum, but they never had kids." The Doctor said as he tried to grab it "Give me that phone." He didn't get it Rose still had it in her grasp. Rose said "They're rich. They got a house and cars and everything they want. But they haven't got me." She got up and said "I've got to see him." The Doctor said "You can't." She said "I just want to see him." The Doctor said "I can't let you!" she said "You just said twenty four hours!" The Doctor said "You can't become their daughter! That's not the way it works! Mickey, tell her!" Mickey said "Twenty four hours yeah." He got up I thought oh no here we go again. The Doctor asked Mickey as Rose began to walk away "Where are you going!?" Mickey said "Well, I can do what I want." Rose said "I've got the address and everything." I stood by The Doctor on this one they shouldn't be wandering off. The Doctor said "Stay where you are, the both of you! Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!" Rose said "I just want to see him!" Mickey said "Yeah, I got things to see, and all." The Doctor said "Like what?!" Mickey said "Well, You don't know anything about me, Do you? It's always about Rose. I'm just a spare part." I tried to reason with Mickey tell him that's not the case but he wouldn't listen. Rose said to The Doctor "I'm sorry, I've got to go." Mickey said to the Doctor "Go on then. There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one us. It's never gonna be me is it? You won't let Samantha try and come after me. You don't want her getting hurt or lost." Rose walked away and The Doctor said while pointing at Mickey "Back here, twenty four hours!" The Doctor and I ran to catch up with Rose. I could hear Mickey say "Yeah…If I haven't found something better." The Doctor obviously didn't hear Mickey say that we just kept running to try and catch up with Rose. We had managed to catch up to her we were walking down the street Rose said "Mickey's mother couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, But then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his Gran. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him! And then s-she died- she tripped and fell down the stairs. It was about five years ago, now I was still in school." The Doctor said "I never knew." Rose said "You never asked." The Doctor said "You never said!" Rose said "That's Mickey. I suppose I—We just take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his gran?" The Doctor said "Could be. Like I said parallel world—Gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can." Suddenly there was a beeping sound everywhere and everyone stopped walking except for us. Rose asked "What're they all doing?" The Doctor said "They've stopped." We walked around the people in surprise no one was moving or talking what was going on? The Doctor looked at a man in a suit and said "It's the ear pieces. Like Bluetooth attachments. But everyone's connected together." Rose's phone started to beep she pulled it out. She said "It's on my phone. It's automatic. Look, It's down loading. Is this what they're all getting?" The Doctor put his glasses on. Rose said "News, International news, sports, weather." The Doctor said "They get it direct, downloaded right into their heads." Rose kept listing "TV schedules, Lottery numbers." I said "Everyone shares the same information." The Doctor picked up her phone and said "Daily download published by Cybus industries." Everyone began to laugh okay that is way creepy! And then they all started to go back and do what they were doing before the download. The three of us stood there. The Doctor said "You lot are obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade." Rose said "Oi, not my lot. Different world remember?" The Doctor said "Not so far off your world. This place it's only parallel. Ooh, look at that Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, Including Vitex. Mr. Pete Tyler's very well connected." Rose was smirking at The Doctor. He said "Okay, I give up. Let's go and see him." He tossed her the phone back and walked off.

 **A/N: As it says in the chapter title this is just part one I made sure this time I got half way into the episode so this is just five pages on Word right now thank goodness! Well hope you liked the update for now. See you next update Allonsy everyone!**

 **-WHOVIANS UNITE!-**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rise of the Cybermen Part 2

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait and all that jazz but here is the final part of the Rise of the Cybermen episode so all you good Whovians enjoy! The next chapter after this will be Age of Steel of course as respected as the show goes along. Watched for the first time Robin Hood tonight the one when Alan Rickman played the Sheriff of Nottingham….So sad he's gone by the way. I also have one more thing to say 2016 WHAT THE HELL!? Definitely not a great start to the New Year curse you cancer!**

 **Sam's POV**

I kept thinking about Mickey he was going to get into so much trouble. Then there was the trouble that was ahead of a whole army of it in fact. It was dark out and we were crouched down near the bushes of the Tyler residence. The Doctor said "They've got visitors." Rose said "February first, Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe she still loves a party." The Doctor said "Well given Pete Tyler's guess list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside." Rose and I smiled and said "Psychic paper." He looked at us and said "Who do you want to be?" We snuck in disguised as waitresses and a waiter. Yeah I know I'm fifteen but surprisingly enough I can pass off as older for my height. You would be surprised how often I've been mistaken as an eighteen year old. Rose said "We could've been anyone." The Doctor said "Got us in, didn't it?" Rose said "You're in charge of the Psychic paper. We could've been guests, celebrities, Sir Doctor, Dame Rose, and Dame Samantha. We end up serving. I did enough of this back home." The Doctor said "If you want to know what's going on. Work in the kitchens. According to Lucy, That man over there." Rose didn't let him finish she asked "Who's Lucy?" He said "She's carrying the salmon pinwheels." Rose said "Oh, that's Lucy isn't it?" he said "Yeah." I detect a hint of jealously from Rose oh boy won't this be great. He continued "Lucy says that is the President of Great Britain." Rose asked "What there's a President not a Prime Minister?" I said "Seems so." Rose said "Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick." Pete Tyler called out to his guests. "Uh excuse me! Thank you very much. If I could just have everyone's attention thank you very much. Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all." Rose had started entering the room from which he was speaking from. The Doctor and I followed after her as Pete continued his speech. "For coming on this uh…Very special occasion my wife's…Thirty ninth. Trust me on this. And so without any further ado here she is, the birthday girl, my lovely wife, Jackie Tyler." Rose looked up the stairs she could see her mother well not really her mother per say. Everyone applauded and cheered to see Jackie Tyler. She said as see reached Pete at the stairs "Now I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky. Pardon me mister President. So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy!" everyone applauded and she and Pete walked down the stairs. The Doctor said to Rose "You can't stay, even if there was some way of telling them." Rose said "'Course I can't. I've still got my Mum at home. My real Mum I couldn't just leave her could I? It's just…They've got each other. Mum's got no one." The Doctor said "She's got you. Those two haven't. All these different worlds and not one of them get it right." Jackie yelled "Rose!" as a little Yorkie came running. Oh boy that's going to have an effect. The Doctor and I tried to keep a straight face but we couldn't we laughed it was kind of funny I guess okay maybe not. The Doctor and I said "Sorry." Rose certainly did not like this place now. We went back to our false identity jobs as waitresses and a waiter. The Doctor and I had served everything me had on the platters we were carrying I followed him as we left the room. We walked back when we noticed a computer sporting the C for Cybus Industries. We quietly looked around and walked into the room and shut the door. He pulled out his glasses and smiled we might just figure out what's really going on around here.

 **Rose's POV**

I watched the other Jackie laughing and enjoying the party. Pete Tyler walked up and said "I remember her twenty first, Pint of cider in The George." I said "Sorry. Champagne?" He said "Oh might as well. I'm paying for it." I said "Big night for you." he said "Well, for her. Still, she's happy." I said "Yeah, she should be. It's a great party." He asked "Do you think?" I switched the hand my platter was in and held up my thumb and said "You can trust me." He said "Unh-unh you can trust me on this." I smiled he was a nice man. I said "That's it. Sorry. Yeah. So, um, how long have you two been married?" he said "Twenty years." I said "No kids or…" he said "We kept putting it off. She said she didn't want to spoil her figure." I said "It's not too late. She's only forty." He said "Thirty nine." I smiled and said "Oh, right thirty nine." We both laughed. He said "Still too late. I moved out last month. But we're gonna keep it quiet, you know it's bad for business. Why am I telling you all this? We haven't met before, have we? I don't know you just seem so…" I asked "What?" he said "I don't know. Just sort of…Right. Stevie, how's things?" he walked away to talk with his friend. I watched him go.

 **Sam's POV**

The Doctor and I had gained access to the computer a video started playing it said " _The most precious thing on Earth is the human brain. This is the ultimate upgrade our greatest step into cyberspace_." The Doctor and I looked worryingly at the screen he realized and said "Cybus!" he opened the door and we ran out of the room. We spotted Rose and the three of us went to a window and looked out. The Doctor said "It's happening again." Rose asked "What do you mean?" The Doctor said "I've seen them before." Rose asked "What are they?" The Doctor and I said "Cybermen." Glass shattered nearby and people screamed. Everyone was cornered in a group by the Cybermen. The President of Britain said "Mr. Lumic." Lumic replied saying "Mr. President, I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point." The president said "I forbade this." Lumic said "These are my children sir. Would you deny my family?" Rose asked "What are they robots?" The Doctor said "Worse than that." The President asked "Who were these people?" Lumic said "Doesn't matter." Rose said "They're people?" I said "They were. Till they had all of their humanity taken away that's a living brain. Jammed inside a Cybernetic body, with a heart of steel all emotions removed." Rose asked "Why no emotion?" The Doctor said "Because it hurts." The President said "I demand to know, Lumic! These people! Who were they!?" Lumic said "The homeless and wretched and useless. Until I saved them elevated them and them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Good night sir. Good night Mr. President." A Cyberman walked up and faced the President then said "We have been upgraded." The Doctor asked "Into what?" The Cyberman said "The next level of mankind. We are human.2 every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us." The President said "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you. But listen to me this experiment ends tonight." The Cyberman said "Upgrade is compulsory." The President said "And if I refuse?" The Doctor said "Don't." The President said again "What if I refuse?" The Doctor said "I'm telling you don't!" The President said "What happens if I refuse?" The Cyberman said "Then you are not compatible." The President said "What happens then?" The Cyberman said "You will be deleted." Yep the catchphrase of The Cybermen the word "Delete." That Cyberman then placed its hand on the President's neck and shoulder and was as they say deleted. The Doctor grabbed Rose's and my hand and we ran as people screamed in panic. The Doctor said "There's nothing we can do!" we had run out of the building by now Rose said "But my Mum's in there!" she let go of his hand. The Doctor said "She is not your mother! Come on!" he grabbed her hand again. We ran again but more Cybermen came marching in our direction. We turned back and started running down a pebble path around the corner of the house. Pete Tyler had run out a window that was already shattered Rose noticed and yelled "Pete! Pete!" he came running after us. The Doctor asked "Pete is there a way out?" Pete stopped and pointed and said "The side gates!" all four of us ran Pete asked The Doctor and I "Who are you? How do you know so much?" The Doctor and I both said "You wouldn't believe us in a million years!" we stopped short more Cybermen came marching at us. We ran back from them this was so not good! Rose asked "Who's that?" Two people came running in flowed by a truck. We were being approached by Cybermen all around. The person yelled "Get behind me!" we ran to them and Rickey and his friend fired their guns at the oncoming Cybermen the bullets didn't even make a dent in them. They stopped marching and stood there. Rose said to Rickey "Oh my god, look at you. I thought I'd never see you again!" she hugged Rickey she had no idea this was not really Mickey. Rickey on the other hand looked confused as hell. He said "Yeah no offence sweetheart but who the hell are you?" The real Mickey came running he said "Rose!" we turned around Mickey said "That's not me. That's like the other one." The Doctor said "Oh as if things weren't bad enough now there's two Mickeys!" The other one said "It's Rickey." Mickey said "There are more of them." The Cyberman marched a circle around us we were trapped. Now I'm starting to think that maybe those clockwork robots weren't all that bad! Rose said "We're surrounded." Rickey cocked his gun The Doctor said "Put the gun down! Bullets won't stop them." Rickey's friend fired at them anyway yep no one listens to The Doctor half the time. The Doctor yelled "No stop shooting now!" he got the gun away and made him stop. The Doctor yelled "We surrender!" he said to us "Hands up." We raised our hands to show a sign of surrender The Doctor said "There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed." A Cyberman said "You are rogue elements." The Doctor said to it "But we surrender." The Cyberman said "You are incompatible." The Doctor yelled at the Cyberman "But this is a surrender!" The Cyberman said "You will be deleted." The Doctor got angry and said "But we surrender! Listen to me! WE surrender!" The Cyberman said "You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen, but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cyberman repeated "Delete, Delete, Delete." We were in so much trouble now. I've never been more scared in my life that is until now!

 **A/N: Oooo a cliff hanger just like the episode is already hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next one as I said before will be Age of Steel.**

 **-WHOVIANS UNITE!-**


End file.
